


in the family way

by musu10018



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musu10018/pseuds/musu10018
Summary: #180590#ABO 孕期狱寺
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 7





	in the family way

云雀回家的时候是早上六点。

他刚完成本不属于自己的那个任务，不算很累，但对方难缠的很，沢田纲吉又千叮咛万嘱咐的让他千万不要太过粗暴，按照平常来说他必然是不理会的，但这次不一样，毕竟这原本是左右手的任务。

而他就是让左右手做不了任务的罪魁祸首。

并不是说云雀会有愧疚感，这才是无稽之谈，他只是想到如果按照自己的心意来了，家里的那个人又要因为敬爱的十代目而在他的耳边絮絮叨叨，而狱寺现在的情况并不是那么适合争吵，想到这儿，难得的，他把任务做的圆滑了些。

家里的灯全黑着，空调开在一个偏低的程度，他伸手按高了两度，心里给躺在床上的人记了一笔，狱寺贪凉，就算现在的气温还不算太高，也总是也晚上把空调开成冷风，偶尔还会挑衅一样的挖着冰淇淋。

云雀伸手扯开了领带，卧室门半掩着，他走去客房的浴室冲了个澡，不论是多么圆滑的任务，血腥味都是难免的，狱寺当然没有娇气到闻不得这个味道，谁还不是在鲜血里走出来的，只是这么一个静谧的早上，为什么要让难闻的气味来玷污它呢。

吹风机的声音太大了，他用柔软的白色毛巾一点点的擦干了头发，狱寺倒是没帮他吹过头发，倒不如说两个人都是懒得吹的类型，但现在情况特殊，湿着头发总是不好的，这条毛巾倒是被狱寺说过太像酒店的了，不知道草壁是从那里买来的，好在足够柔软，就一直这么用下去了。

云雀推开卧室门的时候，发出了轻微的“吱呀——”声。

里面很黑，良好的隔光窗帘营造这一种让人昏昏欲睡的黑暗，他关上门，床上裹着被子的人动了动，他上了床去，床上的人毫无防备心的往他怀里蹭了蹭。

“你回来了啊。”狱寺的嗓子听起来有点哑哑的，大概是因为还没睡饱的缘故。

云雀伸手把他往怀里揽了揽，“早就回来了，缺乏防备心。”

狱寺小声的嗤笑了一下，他故意用头顶了顶男人的下巴，“知道是你——”

他末尾的字音拉的很长，像是猫叫一样，云雀轻轻的笑了一下，喉咙的震动顺着相拥的怀抱传递至狱寺全身，酥酥麻麻的。

“昨天很乖呢。”狱寺没头没尾的说了一句。

云雀亲了亲他的额头，听怀里的人继续说，“夏马尔还一直吓唬我说alpha不在身边会特别难熬，那个庸医，明明什么事都没有，但是——”然后狱寺顿了顿，似乎是想要说什么，但只是把头往云雀的怀里埋了埋，最后闷闷的说了一句，“没什么。”

但有些话他不说，云雀也是明白的。

狱寺怀这个孩子并不算容易，他放下彭哥列，放下自己的荣耀来给云雀孕育这个孩子，他们都不是什么好家长，叱诧风云的守护者在这个时候也只能一点一点的摸索着前进。

Alpha的离开对狱寺肯定还是有影响的，虽然也只是两三天，可他习惯了自己扛着很多事，好像对云雀说了自己的不舒服就是示弱了一样，更何况他们平常也走得不是什么温情路线，于是在这个时候，狱寺就更说不出那些看似简单的话语。

于是云雀偶尔乐得示弱。

让别人看见肯定会大吃一惊，云雀恭弥也会有现在这副样子吗？

云雀的手抚上狱寺的肚子，那里已经有了一个隆起来的圆润弧度，男人的手干燥又温暖，让狱寺想要伸一个大大的懒腰，于是他就那么做了，向后弯起的腰使肚子更加贴近了云雀，见他这样，云雀伸手摸了摸狱寺的下巴，像是在摸瓜一样。

意识到这点的狱寺有点不快，他一把挥开男人的手，警告的喊了一声“喂”。

拿他当猫逗的云雀压根没把这近乎调情的警告放在眼里，凑上去，从坏脾气的白猫那里抢来了一个吻，不带着情欲，只是唇畔的摩擦，手在狱寺的腰侧摩挲着，像是在散发让他安心的讯号。

“再睡一会儿。”像是在征求意见的语气，可云雀的动作却不容置喙，柔软光滑的被子罩住了两人，一下子只能听见浅浅的呼吸声。

狱寺撇了撇嘴，小声的嘟囔了一句“暴君。”

云雀好心情的“哼“了一声，报复性的捏了捏狱寺的脸颊。

在太阳一点一点爬满天空的时候，他们一同进入了梦乡。


End file.
